


[Podfic] One True Pairing

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [61]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fantasizing, Ficlet, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may be married to Aeryn, but we all know where his heart truly lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One True Pairing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One True Pairing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702427) by [Cordelia_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Sun/pseuds/Cordelia_Sun). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bFarscape%5d%20One%20True%20Pairing.mp3) | **Size:** 2.1 MB | **Duration:** 2:20

  
---


End file.
